


'Little' Lie

by Ladyelle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Cabin Sex, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex, Short Reader, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyelle/pseuds/Ladyelle
Summary: Tumblr request for Connor/Short Reader ask





	'Little' Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmallow3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow3/gifts).

> Gifted to the amazing Marshmallow3, who has the patience of a saint! 😁💕

Stomping through the sloppy, dense vegetation and avoiding fallen branches the best you could, you looked up at the sky and scowled miserably as dusk was starting to loom, so that meant you had been out here for at least six hours trudging through the forest.

"Are we theeeeeere yet?"

Your hiking partner Connor, who just also happened to be your best friend turned around and glared at you, poking you lightly with the walking stick he was using before carrying on at a faster pace, forcing you almost to almost jog to keep up with him.

"We are no closer than when you asked thirty seconds ago. Maybe I should not have asked you to come; your little legs cannot handle it."

"Haha, wow you're hilarious. How's the weather up there lurch? Is it raining yet?" you mumbled, a little smirk creeping up your face as even though he had his back to you, you knew he was scowling as he hated being called that. "Anyway, you didn't _ask_ me to come, you literally begged me, remember? You owe me big time for this."

Sniggering to yourself when you could hear him grumbling under his breath, your amusement was quickly cut short when you stumbled forward but just managed to keep your balance by hopping on one leg, yanking your other foot harshly to pull away the vines you had managed to get tangled around it while you weren't watching where you were going. 

Thankfully, he hadn't seen you nearly trip, as that would have only given him more ammunition to mock you with; not that he or anyone else ever needed it mind. Your immediate friendship, coupled with the vast differences between your heights always turned a few heads, as well as pulling a few teasing remarks from your co-workers, but you both took it in your stride. Even more so when a couple of them let on that they were actually envious of how close the two of you were, but that also posed a problem. You had been secretly harbouring more than platonic feelings since the day you laid eyes on him, but as your friendship blossomed, you didn't want to risk saying anything and ruining it all. Probably the deepest, darkest secret you had; not to mention all of the lies you had told saying you didn't feel about him in a romantic way whenever someone asked if you were together, and the reason you never went past a first, maybe the second date with anyone as you always compared them to him, and you were fast growing a reputation as an old maid because of it. But what always baffled you, was that his personal life was almost the same way, the very reason you were stuck accompanying him on this tedious hiking/hunting trip now.

"So, what happened to whatsherface? She dump you because she couldn't stand the thought of getting her nails dirty out here?" You snorted, eyeballing the two rabbits that were hanging from his backpack that he had caught for tea tonight.

"You are in a mood today, aren't you? She had a name you know; it was not whatsherface. We didn't, 'mesh' well I suppose, as you put it. Silence between us was very uncomfortable."

"You're saying that like I should be bothered to remember. You knew that after two weeks? You'll die old and alone if you carry on being this fussy, you know."

Scrunching your nose up when you heard him mumble something that sounded like 'You are one to talk' as he picked up his pace even further up the hill, you stopped for a second to catch your breath and readjust your rucksack that was now digging into your shoulders.

"Reconsidering coming to training with me now? You could do with working on your stamina." He jeered when he spotted you slightly panting. "Or I could carry you the rest of the way in my bag?"

"I'll show you stamina..." You grumbled, breaking out into an almost sprint when your mind filled with slightly risqué and unpure images.

You took a deep sigh when you passed him and reached the top of the mound, your lips curling into a face-splitting grin when you spied a cabin in the near distance, praying to who, or whatever would listen that it had a decent shower and it wasn't just a wooden box in the middle of nowhere.

"Race you!"

Zooming off with a newfound sense of vigour before he could even reply, you got to about ten feet away and skidded to a stop in the thick, muddy sludge that served as a pathway, chuckling to yourself while you waited for him to catch up and unlock the door, as he was the only one to have keys for it. Your eyebrows pretty much raised through the roof when you finally got inside and flicked the lights on, almost bouncing about when you saw it was surprisingly quite modern(ish) in comparison with outside.

It was compact, but it had everything you needed for however long Connor was going to keep you out here for; which based on his current mood would be anything between a day and a week. Open plan kitchen-living area, mainly split off by a large, leatherette sofa and coffee table in front of a log fire, the kitchen was fully utilised from what you could see, which was good as you'd only be eating what you caught out here, (failing to reveal the stash of biscuits hidden in your bag) and two wooden doors to the north-west of the cabin, which you assumed was a bathroom... And only one bedroom?!

Going to walk in further so you could strike a fire when you started shivering and realised it was actually colder _inside_ than it was outside thanks to the stone floor, you were suddenly stopped by Connor dragging you back to behind him, by tugging on the shoulder straps of your bag while kicking off his boots by the door.

"The last thing we want is mud all over the cabin. Shoes off, now," he grumbled, glaring at the two footprints you had already left.

"Really?! It's like the Arctic in here! Are you _trying_ to give me pneumonia or something?"

"Always so dramatic, it is not that cold. I will light a fire and get dinner started; you can go and get cleaned up."

Now **that** was something you could do, already opening the doors to try and locate the shower before he had even set his bag down. You were slightly baffled when you poked your head around the first door that you opened; which was to the bedroom and not the bathroom, as it was bigger than you had anticipated and had quite unexpectantly, two single beds made up side by side.

"Your original plans weren't to get lucky while you were out here then?" You snickered, your face dropping when you turned around he now looked half embarrassed, half annoyed.

Opening the second door and slamming it shut behind you quickly, as you may have gone a bit overboard with that remark, you cursed yourself for feeling relieved that he wasn't coming up here for some dirty weekend with that, _woman_. Pushing it out of your head and grabbing your toiletries bag after turning the (yay!) shower on, you stripped off quickly and stepped into the cubicle, standing under the powerful stream of water while you let it sink in that you were isolated in the middle of a forest, with your best friend who you had secretly had the insane hots for, with nowhere to run for the next few days.

_Awesome._

Feeling more refreshed and pulling on your hoodie, pyjama bottoms and slipper socks, you peered around the door and pottered back into the kitchen area with a massive sigh of relief, when you saw that Connor had finished skinning and preparing the game for supper, as it was something you **definitely** didn't enjoy doing one little bit, even though one day your life might depend on it.

"I hope you did not use all of the hot water; I was beginning to think I should send out a search party."

You shrugged your shoulders with a wry smirk as he passed you a knife and slid a fresh chopping board over the counter to in front of you, your eyes lighting up when you recognised the rest of the ingredients that still needed doing, which just happened to be for one of your favourite meals that he only cooked on special occasions.

"Last I checked it wasn't my birthday, is there something that I've forgotten about??"

"Well, even though you kicked up a fuss about it, you still came here with me to keep me company, so I thought that I should do something nice in return?"

Unable to contain your excitement, you bounded on the spot with an ear to ear grin as he headed to get washed up himself with a chuckle, while you grabbed your phone and headphones, before carrying on where he left off. You were so engrossed in chopping and wiggling your butt to the beat, that you nearly dropped the knife in shock when Connor re-emerged from the bathroom, propping his chin on the top of your head while he scrutinised your dicing skills.

"I was sure I gave you a blade to cut with and not a chainsaw." He chuckled, plucking up a misshapen piece of carrot and staring at it before popping it in his mouth while you pulled out your earbuds.

"Hey! You can always do it yourself next time..."

You trailed off when you eventually turned around with every intention of prodding and poking him in jest, but you stopped in your tracks and stood there trying to divert your gaze away, when you saw that for probably the second time since you had known him he had left his hair down, dripping wet and making patches on his t-shirt; leaving it very see-through and cling to his scrumptiously defined torso. 

"I was joking, no need to take it to heart."

Thankfully, he had interpreted your distraction to being grumpy at his jibe, so you let him usher you away from the kitchen and push you down on the sofa in front of the fire, leaving you to your own devices while he carried on making dinner. With no tv or computers here, you had to settle with whatever you had on your phone to keep you entertained for a while; as he hated being distracted while he was cooking, flicking through your games but not quite registering what was on the screen. It was now dawning on you, that being here was not going to be as relaxing as you hoped it was going to be. Sure, you spent a considerable amount of time in his company, but 99% of the time you were either surrounded by other people, working or some other event that kept you from getting in your head outside the sanctuary of your bedroom. Mentally slapping yourself around the face and resisting the urge to glance behind you, you turned your music back up and brought up your emails, hoping work would numb you enough to keep away the lecherous daydreams.

You were now more than drowsy thanks to the comforting fire and, had almost dozed off reading an ever so exciting inventory report, not realising that a bowl of food was being wafted in front of you until you felt a firm tap on your shoulder, coupled with a loud throat clearing right next to your ear.

"Why are you reading reports? You are the last person I thought that would be working when they did not need to."

"Hmm? Just double checking, new managements been hounding me. Ohhhhh wow, that smells gooooooooood!"

Chucking your phone down and taking the bowl off him eagerly, you took another deep sniff before tucking in like it was going to be your last ever meal, demolishing it before he had even got halfway through and considering seconds although you were already stuffed.

"It is not anything special. Anyone could make it, even you if you tried."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," you scoffed, choosing to drop your dish on the counter and not get more as you felt like you were about to pop. "You know I've always loved your cooki... Wait. Are you just fishing for compliments?!"

Playfully glaring as he tried to hide his smirk by eating another spoonful, you dropped down on the end of the sofa and picked up a cushion, making an exaggerated pretence of throwing it at him.

"Oh, you're so gonna regret that! So what's the plan for tonight then?"

You took his bowl and placed it next to your own as he sat there looking thoughtful, before raising your eyebrows in confusion when he suddenly jumped up and started rummaging through the cupboard on the far wall. Dropping down cross-legged on the fur rug when he had found what he was looking for and placed it on the coffee table, you clapped one hand over your mouth when you did a little giggle snort, flipping the lid open with your other.

"Scrabble? Fancied being humiliated again did we?"

"Redemption. Do not cheat and make up words this time, there is a dictionary, so I will check."

Feining insult by pouting and crossing your arms over your chest when he waved said book in front of you, something popped into your head that made you smile when you chose your tiles and placed them on your rack. Twenty minutes in, you scratched your chin as you pondered your next move, umming and aahing while you totalled up your words points as you placed the letters down.

"Shaft. Thirty-two points."

You easily kept your face neutral while he huffed and added the amount to your score, grimacing when he saw that you were winning, then stared at the board blankly.

"Is there a reason all of your words are, suggestive?"

"Whatever do you mean, suggestive? They're not..." You hummed, subtly looking up through your eyelashes and biting the inside of your mouth when you saw he had gone a tad pink-faced.

"First it was butt."

"As in the end of a gun? Duh."

"Breast? Slippery?"

You had no idea how you managed to keep your composure when he slowly and deliberately drew his finger across the tiles you had placed; especially when you noticed that the next few letters you had picked allowed you to make 'nipple' on your next turn, but you did, shrugging your shoulders as innocently as you could so you continue teasing him.

"Chicken breast. It's slippery outside because it's been raining. And shaft as in, mine shaft? I see nothing suggestive about that at all."

"Alright, what about, dick? Explain that one."

"Short for a detective. It's in the dictionary; look it up."

Grinning as he opened his mouth to say something but promptly snapped it shut and it looked like he was admitting defeat, you leant over and grabbed one of the soft pelt blankets from the pile at the end of the sofa while he got up and headed to the kitchen, wrapping it around you tightly as even though you were next to a roaring fire, you were still cold.

"I do not believe you, I know you better than that. Would you like a drink?"

Nodding and shuffling around so you could still play while balled up as he clattered about for a moment, you squealed when no sooner had you finished rearranging your tiles an arm appeared out of nowhere over your head, snatching up your rack before you could even move.

"Hey! Give that back you brute! That's cheating!"

Leaping up and jumping on the spot to try and get to his hand when he held it out of your reach, you gave up quickly and slapped him on the chest before sitting back down, as you knew that any attempt you made was more than futile.

"I knew it. If you were trying to put me off the game, you failed miserably."

"Oh really? I wasn't the one blushing like a tomato."

He only proved your point when he handed you your pieces and slumped back down next to you, shuffling about flustered and keeping his head low. Next thing you knew, you had a face full of cushion and tiles went scattering everywhere, spluttering and looking up to see Connor with a smug grin, rearming himself with another pillow.

"You. Complete. And. Utter..."

Grabbing the first discarded cushion, you wound the corner around your hand; to give you a better grip, and swung around furiously, cackling when you hit the side of his face perfectly and braced yourself for an all-out pillow fight. Which it did turn out to be, as after only a few minutes you were running around the cabin, laughing so much your ribs were already starting to hurt. Using your height (or rather lack of) as an advantage, you dove between the sofa and the coffee table and tried to roll underneath it for some cover, but your reluctance to discard your only weapon made you slower than expected, and you felt yourself being dragged out by the ankles, clawing at anything you could to make it harder for him.

Not one to be beaten so easily, as soon as you were entirely out of your hiding space you threw the pillow up to block his vision and launched forwards; knocking him off his knees and onto his back next to you, clambering on top of him and flicking his nose.

"Give up?" You smirked.

Your face was mere inches from his as you held his gaze and waited for him to either answer, or retaliate, but he didn't do anything, other than hold you there by laying his hands on your hips. Your grin faltered, and you swallowed hard as your body suddenly reacted to being in such a position, gaze drifting to his mouth as your stomach was now doing insane backflips and your heart was drumming faster, not slower. You had no idea what possessed you to do it, but the urge was overwhelming and even if it was only once, you _had_ to kiss him, you couldn't stop yourself any longer. Closing the gap and pressing your lips against his quickly, you instantly knew that this was a big mistake, as soon as you connected, your head began to swim, and every fibre of your body began to tingle. What surprised you next though, was after a second you felt his hands jerk around your waist, but other than that he never made any attempt to move, neither closer or away.

Pulling away enough so you could see his face when he eventually sat up, you dared to open your eyes after sitting there in silence for a moment, a soft, but sheepish smile tugging at the corner of your mouth as now he looked completely bewildered.

"How long?" He breathed, nudging your chin up with his finger when he saw that you wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Well... Um... I dunno. A few months, maybe a year?" You mumbled, sighing when he raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay okay. Since the beginning, forever it feels like. I-I've gone and ruined everything, haven't I?"

Now feeling like a prized idiot as you sat there staring into space over his shoulder; waiting for him to say _something_, you went to clamber up so you could dig yourself a nice hole to bury yourself in, but were stopped when he finally opened his mouth, his voice slightly cracking as he spoke.

"You have not ruined anything. I have always wanted, more, between us too."

"More?"

You let out a startled yelp when he suddenly slid you up his legs so your chest was flush against his, trying to moisten your now dry mouth by swallowing several times while he lingered so close to you, you could practically taste him, and his hands inched lower, curling around your rear.

"Yes, much more."

The subtle lift of his hips broke down the last part of your hesitancy and pushed you into a lustful craze, cupping his face in your hands and pressing frantic kisses all over him. You calmed down marginally when he managed to capture your bottom lip between his, sucking on it briefly before grazing his teeth over it, encouraging you to open your mouth slightly. As soon as a little whimper bubbled in your throat when he ran his tongue over yours, he showed signs of losing his own control, breaking away as he grabbed the hem of your hoodie and slid it up, eagerly tugging it over your head. Your nipples instantly hardened and your body erupted in goosebumps when it made contact with the colder air, but this didn't go unnoticed, as after gawking at your breasts for a moment he lent over and grabbed the fur blanket you had been using before, draping it over your back and returning his gaze to roaming over your partially naked body.

"I have no idea why you are always so cold." He whispered.

"Hmm, I'm sure you can warm me up?"

His face twisted into the same cheeky smirk you had when you clutched his t-shirt, raising his arms so you could take it off before curling his hand around your shoulders and, pulling you to on top of him as he laid down. If anything your goosebumps got worse as he stroked and massaged his hands down your back, his rough and callous palms sending shivers throughout you, amplified when he kissed you again, so hungry and deep, flicking his tongue over yours in such a way it made you feel giddy. You quickly realised that you couldn't really do much because of the way you were laying; whether it was intentional on his part or not you had no idea, but you were having **none** of it, far too eager now that your fantasies were about to come true. So sliding down his left and tugging on him so he turned on his side without breaking the kiss, your fingers could now explore what you had been craving for so long. You had seen him topless a few times; always sending you into a clouded daze and making you lose concentration down at the gym, but now, you were actually getting to touch him, and it made you as nervous as if it were your first day on the job.

Your hands were trembling as you explored his body, briefly recalling the events and hard work that kept him in such great shape as you wandered further down, stopping at the edge of his jeans. Carnal lust was beginning to roll back in as he squeezed and massaged your rear through your bottoms, his other hand creeping between you to cup your breast and run his thumb over your puckered nipple, making you tremble against him. You paused briefly when you skimmed the tip of your finger over the buttons that would reveal what you had been aching for, as a niggling thought popped into your head, causing your brows to furrow just ever so slightly. He said he wanted 'more', but how much was that? Kissing and heavy petting was one thing, but to go all the way, was it too much too soon?

As it was, you found your concerns were completely unwarranted when you felt heavy hands curl into the excess fabric of your pyjamas, slowly, teasingly, sliding them over your hips and down your thighs, prompting you to lift yourself by your feet so he could shuffle them down further. Kicking them off the rest of the way, you eventually managed to get the infernal things off your feet so you could focus on removing what was left of _his_ clothes, but that was easier said than done when he started trailing lip bites across your jaw and down your neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh that sent your pulse racing. You fumbled not twice, but three times trying to undo the fastenings on his jeans before you finally got them open, chuckling slightly in his ear as you slipped your hand down the tight space and brushed against his groin, to find out that he was going commando.

"Expecting me, were you?" You whispered.

He scoffed playfully against your neck as he stopped caressing your thigh to help you remove the snug fitting garment, the hot puff of air sending tingles down your spine and made an involuntary whimper burst past your lips. In your conjoined shuffling and fumbling about, somehow you managed to catch the blanket as you pushed his jeans down his legs, pulling your gaze down along with them as if it was attached by some magical string. You swallowed hard when you caught sight of him fully bare in front of you as everything about him was definitely in proportion, watching him pulse strongly against his stomach as your mouth formed a small 'o, while you wondered if you could even fit someone his size inside you. Your brief, lecherous ogling was halted as he pulled the blanket back up over you both, shuffling you up along with it so you were again lying face to face and, lifting your leg so it was draped over his hip.

"Are you, having second thoughts?" He mumbled as he took in your slightly startled expression, going rigid and digging his fingertips into the soft flesh just below your rear.

You shook your head vigorously and flashed him a reassuring smile as you seductively walked your fingers down his chest, which turned into an enticing smirk as he inhaled sharply at you brushing your pinky over the tip of his erection.

"Not a chance. Now kiss me you big goofball."

"Always so forward," he chuckled.

Even though he was right about that you let him take the lead, more because your concentration was dwindling at him lifting your leg; so your foot was now propped up on your knee, spreading you for better access. His hand slowly trailed up your inner thigh; inching ever closer to your embarrassingly wet crease, making you moan into his mouth as he skimmed just the very tip of his thumb over you. As if it had a mind of its own, your hand closed around his length when he tentatively pressed a finger into your fold and caressed you with a feather-light touch, but no sooner had you started stroking him, he removed his hand and brushed yours away, leaving you feeling a little hurt.

"That is not necessary," he whispered, resting his forehead on yours and flicking his eyes over you enticingly. "If you do that, then I will not be able to do what I want with you."

You dragged your teeth over your bottom lip when you realised what he was talking about, a bit downheartened that you were being made to keep your greedy little hands to yourself, but you supposed there was always next time? Nodding once with a suggestive wink, you grabbed his hand and pressed it back between your legs, mewling when he quickly took the hint and continued exploring you; clumsily to start, watching your face for reactions, good or bad. You almost choked on air when he all of a sudden plunged his middle finger inside you and wiggled it around, brushing up against the sensitive spot on your front wall that was so easily missed. Whether he was looking for it or knew where it was you really didn't care, your hips jutting forward as your body instinctively sought to maintain contact.

But you didn't have to worry about that, as he instantly noticed your reaction to what he was doing, drawing his finger out and rubbing light circles around your clit before doing the same movement again. You began clawing at his arm as it was glorious torture at being worked up this slowly, and you tried to kiss him as that was the only thing you could do right now, but your breathing that was rapidly getting faster prevented you from doing even that for too long. 

"Connor, p-please. Let me touch you?" you croaked, your hands, your mouth, every part of you longing to reciprocate instead of laying there a panting mess.

You squirmed and writhed against him when he didn't answer; instead speeding up the rhythm of his hand and concentrating more on your pulsing clit, that felt like an electrical surge was running through it with each pass of his fingers, almost painfully sensitive and desperate for release. You tried to say his name when at last, wave upon wave of pleasure burst through you that made your body arch and your limbs spasm, but nothing would come out, so you gave up and kissed him hard instead. As the last glorious pulse ebbed away, you looked up through half-lidded eyes and gave him a breathy smile as he littered gentle, soft kisses over your face, giving him a reassuring wink when he looked confused as it seemed like you were pushing him away from you.

"My turn," you whispered shakily, turning so you were facing away from him and straddling his legs when he resistantly laid on his back.

Coyly looking over your shoulder as you shuffled further up him, so your crease was teasingly brushing over his length, you could feel the blood rushing through your veins when he looked just as apprehensive as you felt, raising on your knees slowly, the little growl that stuck in his throat as you reached between you and wrapped your fingers around his shaft being the most erotic thing you'd heard in your life. His hands grabbed your hips when you rubbed his tip through your folds; which felt incredibly hot against you as you positioned him so he was just poking at your entrance, letting him help slowly guide you down.

You were getting impatient when he was about halfway inside you, any initial discomfort long since forgotten as the burning ache inside you demanded to be satisfied, so you clasped his hands with your own and pried them off you, using the moments distraction to drop hard the rest of the way with an ecstatic wail now he was fully sheathed, and you'd gotten what you had wanted for so long. You hadn't pegged him to be so vocal when you started slowly grinding on his lap, but you were so happy he was, the groans and sighs tumbling from his lips at every rock you did were a huge turn on, adding to the tingling feeling that was beginning to form in your abdomen. It seemed like the fire was accompanying your rhythm as you moved faster, each crackle and pop of the burning embers in perfect harmony with the backs of your legs clapping against Connors' thighs, which were repeatedly tensing every time you plunged down. 

Entwining your fingers in the hand that had settled on your waist as you looked behind you again, you could feel your cheeks getting hotter when you saw he was staring and drinking in every little detail of you sitting on and riding him, not that you were shy or anything, but this was the first time you had even seen each other butt naked, and you wondered if _you_ were living up to his expectations. But before you could freak yourself out with any crazy theories, Connor sat up and curled his arms around your front, gasping delightedly in your ear when you pushed down harder onto his groin with the sudden motion.

"You should have told me..." He whispered, kissing and nuzzling into your neck.

Slowing your pace down and swirling your hips rather than springing on your knees, you whimpered when he pressed hard against your back so his scorching chest was rubbing up against you, and turned your head so you were now face to face, the shadows dancing across his features from the flickering fire making everything you saw, just like one of your fantasies. He was right, you should have said something before instead of lying about it, but that didn't matter now. Pushing his hand to between your legs when you could feel yourself getting close again, you moaned loudly and threw your head back to resting on his shoulder as he took the hint and stroked your clit in time with your bouncing; speeding up when you could feel his thigh muscles flexing against your own, and his breath heavy on your cheek. Your legs were starting to hurt from the exertion and being in the same position for so long, but you ignored it, along with the beads of sweat that were now dripping down the side of your face, holding your breath to the point of dizziness as it felt like you were about to burst and drown in pleasure.

High pitched moans gushed out and your body spasmed when pure bliss enveloped every inch of you, Connor's climax deep inside you a few seconds later causing yours to have a ripple effect, each one slightly weaker than before until they eventually subsided. Sighing dreamily and basking in the post-coital haze, you let Connor pull you down to laying on top of him and gently slide you to his side, kicking away the pelt that was around your feet now that you definitely didn't need it anymore.

"I take it back."

Your eyes snapped open and dread instantly filled you when you caught what Connor mumbled under his breath, turning on your side to see he was just laying there panting, and his arm was resting over his eyes as if he wanted to avoid looking at you. _He regretted it already?!_ You knew this was a mistake, you should have left things as they were, kept your feelings locked away for the sake of your friendship, but now you'd probably lost that, all because you couldn't control yourself. Sitting up and blinking back the tears that were threatening to let loose, you were about to blurt out a pathetic apology and beg to let you continue being friends, until you felt a hand gently trailing up the side of your leg, turning to see Connor peeking from under his arm with a wicked smirk.

"It seems you do not need to work on your stamina after all?" 

Slapping his arm when he began chuckling in between his continued heavy breaths, you took a deep sigh of relief and snuggled up to him when he gestured for you to come and lay back down, tracing idle circles over his chest as you watched him try to compose himself. You couldn't help but smugly grin to yourself that after all of his teasing you had managed to make not only your best friend but a disciplined Master Assassin into a dishevelled, panting mess, and as he wrapped his arms tightly around you and kissed the side of your head, you decided not to taunt him about it until at _least_ tomorrow.


End file.
